That's all Because I Love You
by Hld Hana SungMinnie
Summary: Sequel of I Miss You. Cerita tentang penderitaan Naruto ketika Sang kekasih, Uchiha Sasuke, berkunjung ke apartemennya.  'Kau menuju kepemakamanmu, Naruto'...Shounen Ai... NARUSASU... Don't Like  ? , Don't Read!


**_THAT'S ALL BECAUSE I LOVE YOU_**

Hana Yuki Namikaze

Disclaimer:

Naruto selamanya akan terdaftar sebagai milik masashi kishimoto

GENRE:

ROMANCE; HUMOR

PAIRING:

NARUSASU

RATING:

T

**_WARNING!..._**

(dengan melihat pairnya dapat dipastikan, **INI SHOUNEN AI! **So, don't like? DON'T READ.)

Penggunaan kata yang kacau dan abal,

* * *

Naruto terdiam mengekor di belakang sang kekasih, wajahnya yang biasanya selalu bersinar kini bagaikan terkena musim dingin mendadak, pucat, ini terjadi sejak perjalanan dari perusahaan sampai tiba di depan pintu apartement mewah miliknya. Sang kekasih,Uchiha Sasuke, langsung membalikkan badan dan langsung menghadap Naruto.

"Open the door" Perintah Sasuke yang langsung mendapati Naruto membatu karena mendengar ucapan itu.

"Te..Teme, Bagaimana kalau kita cari makan dulu baru pu..pulang" Bujuk Naruto.

Sasuke memandang Naruto curiga, "Ck, aku sudah mengatakannya dari tadi,DOBE! Aku tidak mau!" Tolak Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ta..Tapi, apa kau tidak..la..lapar?" Kini Naruto semakin kalang kabut.

"Kau tahu,Dobe." Sasuke semakin memicingkan matanya,"Kau mencurigakan".

JLEB!

Satu pisau menancap di dada Naruto.

'Uugh! Tidak ada pilihan lain!' Naruto menarik napas panjang kemudian berjalan kaku bagaikan robot ke depan pintu, bermaksud membuka pintu tersebut menggunakan kartu-apalah itu yang penting sebagai pengganti kunci-.

Kling!

Kunci pintu telah terbuka. Bukannya memutar gagang pintunya, Naruto malah melangkah mundur. Sasuke yang melihat itu, semakin jengkel.

"Cih!" Sasuke langsung maju dan membuka pintu itu.

'OH KAMI SAMA! BUAT AKU HILANG SAAT INI JUGA!' Teriak Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke terdiam di depan pintu Naruto yang kini terbuka lebar, Gelap begitu gelap tapi walaupun begitu sepertinya Sasuke sudah menangkap sesuatu yang membuat mengapa Naruto menjadi ketakutan ketika ia ingin masuk kedalam apartementnya.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto, menatap pria di belakangnya itu datar, kemudian secara tiba-tiba ia tersenyum!... Tersenyum! Tersenyum! Rasanya kata itu bergema di kepala Naruto.

"Masuk duluan, DObe-Chan!" Ucap Sasuke lembut.

Sumpah! Naruto dapat melihat kuburannya disana, hanya karena melihat senyuman iblis sang kekasih dan..dan suara baritone dingin yang di buat selembut-lembutnya itu.

Naruto melangkahkan bagaikan robot yang baru di temukan di kutub utara, 'Kau menuju kepemakamanmu, Naruto' Pekiknya dalam hati.

Seteleh masuk kedalam, Sasuke menutup pintu.

"Dobe-Chan, tidakkah kau ingin menyalakan lampu?"

'YA, KAMI SAMA! Panggilan dewa kematian!' Naruto dapat merasakan itu, aura menusuk di setiap kata yang terucap.

Naruto bersiap untuk menepuk tangannya, ya lampu di apartement ini adalah lampu otomatis yang hanya dengan menepuk tanganmu akan langsung menyala.

Plak…Nyala…

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik…

Plak… Mati.

"Dobe-Chan?"

'Semoga aku tenang di alam sana'

Plak..Nyala…

Dan kini terlihat jelaslah apartement milik sang direktur muda perusahaan Namikaze ini. Dengan cat berwarna keemasan yang menghiasi dinding, interior ruangan yang unik dan tergolong antik, membuat ruangan tersebut terbilang anggun dan classic, apabila…apabila, tak ada sampah, baju,makanan basi yang tersebar di mana-mana.

Buug!

"I..ITAI! TE…..me…" Nyali Naruto buat memarahi Si Uchiha bungsu itu karena telah melemparinya kaleng bekas minuman coca-cola itu langsung ciut ketika melihat aura hitam mengelilingi Sasuke.

'Selamat tinggal, Minna-san'

Bug…bug…plak…bug..plak… traang…

Sasuke melempari apapun sampah yang ada didekatnya kearah Naruto, kaleng, botol, baju,boxer,buku setebal kamus dsb. Dan kini Naruto menyadari kemampuan Sasuke dalam melempar kini berkembang pesat di lihat dari semua lemparannya tak pernah meleset dari sang target.

.

.

.

"Huu..uuuh… Tega sekali kau Teme" Eluh Naruto sambil memungut sampah-sampah yang berserakan di seluruh apartementnya bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Naruto, wajah cokelat itu kini penuh dengan plester, "Jangan banyak mengeluh!" Ujar Sasuke tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau menggunakan jasa Cleaning Servis?" Tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Kau tahu kan. Aku tidak suka barang-barangku di sentuh orang lain, ini my private place!" Jelas Naruto masih sambil memungut sampah yang ada.

"Terus kenapa kamu tidak membersihkannya?"

"Malas" Jawab Naruto cepat dan seketika itu juga sebuah dos kecil mendarat di punggungnya.

"AAAW!" Naruto menjerit kecil, kemudian memandang Sasuke, "Sadis".

"Tutup mulutmu pemalas!".

* * *

Setelah acara bersih-bersih yang sungguh menguras tenaga, mereka memutuskan untuk memesan makanan untuk makan malam mereka, setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk santai di balkon apartement Naruto.

Sasuke merapatkan dirinya kearah Naruto, menyandarkan tubuhnya yang sangat letih.

"Sasuke" panggil Naruto.

"Hn"

"Aku mendapat informasi kalau Akatsuki akan membuka cabang mereka di bagian Oto" Seketika itu Naruto dapat merasakan tubuh Sasuke sedikit menegang, dengan segera ia mendekap tubuh itu membuatnya semakin mendekat padanya.

Naruto tahu, nama perusahaan itu adalah nama perusahaan yang telah menghancurkan perusahaan keluarga Sasuke dulu bahkan membunuh keluarganya, dan pastinya Nama itu adalah nama yang tabu buat Sasuke. Tapi Naruto tidak mau Sasuke terus terpuruk, ia ingin Sasuke bangkit, maka dari itu walaupun akan sedikit menyakitkan ketika membicarakan tentang akatsuki, ia ingin Sasuke tahu mengenai perkembangan kehancuran akatsuki. Ya,Hancur. Naruto berjanji akan menghancurkannya.

"Maka aku juga sedang berusaha untuk membuat mereka tidak bisa mendirikannya disana, apapun caranya. Karena itu aku berencana yang akan mendirikan Namikaze Corp. disana. Yah, itu juga alasan utama kenapa aku tidak bisa datang selama 2 minggu."

Tubuh Sasuke kembali rileks, "Hm, Baka!" Ejek Sasuke.

"Jaah, Teme! Padahal aku sudah berkata dengan keren" Protes Naruto.

Sasuke tidak merespon lagi, karena kini ia tengah tersenyum, tersenyum kecil,bukan senyuman yang berlabelkan kuburan tentunya.

"Hmm…Nee, Teme"

"Hn"

"Apa besok aku bisa ke kantor?"Tanya Naruto ragu.

"Tentu saja…"

Naruto menghela napas lega mendengarnya.

"Tidak"

'Haaaah, sudah kuduga'

"Ayolah,Teme! Masa aku harus menemanimu di apartement selama 3 hari penuh" Protes Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut kau kekantor"

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengarnya,kemudian ia langsung semakin mendekatkan Sasuke pada dirinya lalu mencium sudut bibir pria itu, singkat. Karena selanjutnya ia menyerang bibir tipis si Uchiha, yang langsung mendapat pukulan telak di pipi cokelat caramel itu.

Buuug!

"Tidak malam ini!" Tolak Sasuke dingin dan tegas, ketika tahu bahwa apa isi otak Naruto.

"kau pelit Teme" Sungut Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakan kekasihnya ini.

"Dobe" Panggil Sasuke.

Naruto langsung memasang wajah penuh harap melihat kekasihnya memanggilnya, "Berubah pikiran?"

"Tidak" Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Terus?" Tanya Naruto kecewa.

"Aku tidak ingat, kalau kau punya beberapa lembar kemeja berwarna merah?" Tanya Sasuke bingung. Ketika membersihkan pakaian Naruto ia mendapatkan beberapa helai kemeja merah yang cukup banyak. Setahunya, kekasihnya ini bukan penggemar berat warna merah.

"Oooh, itu baju Gaara" Jawab Naruto, kini ia tengah bersandar di sudut sofa,-karena Sasuke kini duduk di sudut sofa yang berlawanan dengannya- sambil memandangi kota Suna.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar itu, yah tapi bukan Uchiha namanya kalau tidak dapat mengatur mimik muka keterjutannya kembali kewajah datar, walaupun udara di sekitar Sasuke kian berubah.

"Gaara?" Sasuke mencoba mengkonfirmasi ulang.

"Hu'um, selama ini ia sering menginap disini, sekalian bantu-bantu bersih-bersih… hehehe.." Naruto masih tidak menyadari hawa pembunuh yang ada disampingnya, ia terlalu menikamati suasana malam.

"EH! Mau kemana, Sas?" Tanya Naruto ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tidur" Jawab Sasuke.

"Oooh" Tanggap Naruto sambil mengikuti Sasuke. Sepertinya ia berminat untuk mengikuti jejak Sasuke juga, yah, sudah lama mereka tidak ketemu melepas rindu sedikit saja tak apakan-berhubung sang Uchiha tak mau yang sedikit lebih jauh-.

Tapi semua niatan Naruto terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke yang melangkah ke ranjang King Size biru itu mengambil sepasang bantal dan menaruhnya di sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"Nee… Teme, itu maksudnya apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk sofa yang kini di temani sepasang bantal tak lupa selembar selimut.

"Kau tidur disitu" Jawab Sasuke datar sambil menyamankan diri di ranjang empuk itu.

"EH!... Ayolah Sas, jangan bercanda" Tolak Naruto.

"Siapa yang bercanda"

Naruto mendekati Sasuke mencoba untuk bernogisiasi dengannya.

"Sasuke… Aku mau tidur disini" Masih mencoba.

"Tidak. Disana!"

"Tidakkah kau rindu pada pelukan pacarmu yang tampan ini" Masih mencoba.

"Ck. Jangan bermimpi"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, ia melirik pemuda yang tengah berbaring di lapisi selimut putih di sampingnya. Ia masih belum kalah.

"Sa…su…ke" Kini dengan mencoba mendesahkan namanya.

Respon, "Menjijikkan!"

Kini dengan mencoba menyentuh tubuh, yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan 'BERANI MENYENTUHKU, ARTINYA RUMAH SAKIT!'.

"Sasu-Chan" Lagi mencoba memanggil dengan suara yang dibuat semanis mungkin.

Respon, "Mati saja kau!"

Ck! Kesabaran Naruto sudah sampai pada batasnya.

"AKU MAU TIDUR DISINI!" Ucap Naruto tegas sambil tidur menindis tubuh Sasuke.

"Pergi kau! Jangan dekat-dekat!" Sasuke mencoba menjauhkan Naruto dari ranjang.

"Tidak Mau!" Naruto masih bersikukuh, dengan berpegangan erat pada tubuh Sasuke.

BUG!

Naruto kini terkapar dilantai akibat tendangan telak dari Sasuke.

"Apa mau sih, Teme! Aku rindu sama kamu!" Naruto mencoba untuk masuk dalam daerah kekuasaan Sasuke.

"CK! Aku tidak mau tidur sama orang tukang selingkuh!"

Mendengar itu, Naruto sontak menghentikan serangannya, "Tukang selingkuh? Aku?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, Baka!"

"Jaaah, aku tidak pernah selingkuh!"

"Cih, kau mulai pintar berbohong yah, Dobe" Ucap Sasuke menyindir.

"Ayolah, Sas. Apa yang membuatmu aku berpikir seperti itu"

'Padahal bukti dan pengakuan sudah ada, masih menyangkal!' Batin Sasuke kesal.

"Aku tidak mau berdebat sama orang, B.O.D.O.H. Bikin capek" Sasuke mulai menyamankan diri lagi.

Naruto kelihatannya sangat tidak terima. Jelas saja, padahal hal ini adalah hal yang sangat ia impikan selama 2 minggu!.

"Berani kau mendekat. AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU!" Ucap Sasuke tegas dan dingin, tak lupa death glare dan hawa hitam pekat yang menyelubunginya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak mendengar larangan Sasuke. Ia hanya mendesah kecil, kemudian menuju sofa. Ia tahu kalau mood Sasuke pasti jelek sekali saat ini, dan pasti ada kesalahpahaman disini, yang ia tidak tahu sama sekali.

Ia mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman buat tidur untuk malam ini. Kemudian ia melirik pria yang tidur di ranjang empuk di seberang sana. Pria itu tidur sambil membelakanginya, ia menghela napas lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku selingkuh, tapi yang perlu kamu tahu I LOVE YOU, Just you"

Sasuke tidak merespon perkataan Naruto bukan karena ia telah terlelap, tapi ia tidak tahu mau menanggapinya apa. DIrektur Sharinggan Corp. ini pun tahu, kasus perselingkuhan itu hanya ketakutannya sendiri saja, dan ia yakin Naruto tidak akan pernah melakukan itu. Tapi tetap saja, ia marah, kesal dan takut ketika mengetahui orang itu pernah kesini. Hal ini membuat perasaannya menjadi kacau.

"I LOVE YOU" Naruto kembali mengulang kembali kata itu. Mengulang dan mengulang terus.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, entah mengapa kalimat yang di ucapkan berulang kali itu bagaikan mantra penenang baginya. Naruto memang tahu, bagaimana cara menenangkan uchiha satu ini.

"I love you,too" Bisik Sasuke pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar di telinga si Blonde satu itu, karena memang kata ini lah yang ia tunggu-tunggu dari tadi. Tanda bahwa Si Teme telah tenang kembali.

Mereka kembali dalam keheningan sampai keduanya terbuai dalam mimpi masing-masing.

* * *

Mereka memang berbeda, sangat berbeda!

Tapi karena perbedaan inilah, mereka mencoba untuk saling mengisi satu sama lain.

Mencoba untuk melengkapi puzzle diri yang tidak sempurna.

Mereka memang kekanak-kanakkan, karena hanya pada diri satu sama lain, mereka dapat membuang ego mereka.

* * *

(NARUTO)

Karena jika aku mencintai dan menyayangi seseorang aku akan memberikan dan melakukan apapun yang ada dihidupku untuknya

* * *

(SASUKE)

Karena jika aku mencintai dan menyayangi seseorang, aku akan membuat dirinya hanya untuk diriku.

* * *

(NARUTO n SASUKE)

itu semua karena aku mencintaimu

.

-FIN-

Fic Gaje yang tiba-tiba muncul akibat autor yang terlalu banyak mengkhayalkan hal-hal aneh -3- dengan judul dan cerita yang g nyambung #BUG#...

Tiba-tiba saja ide cerita ini muncul ketika lagi kepikiran ama pair NaruSasu. Entah mengapa keingat ama fic pertama. akhirnya buat sekueeelnya...

huhuhuhuhu... Apakah OOC?

Hana juga tidak tahu, mikirin NaruSasu kok malah kebayang Uke yang berkuasa... #plak# soalnya sifat Sasu yang memiliki harga diri tinggi dan keegoisannya dan dari sifat penyayang Naru.*ngeles*...

dan yang terakhir Hana Ucapin makasih buat

Aoi no Tsuki

CCloveRuki

Mendokusei Toushiro

Avy-kuro-sabaku

Lee EunHae

Ling-Ling Chinese

The Crazy Teams

Yang telah meripiu cerita 'I Miss You'…

Saran dan kritiknya sangat membantu Hana dalam pembuatan fic Hana yang lain… Arigaatttooo!

*membungkuk*…

RIPIIIUUUU...?


End file.
